Partay
by catharris
Summary: Humorous fic about what happens after Valmar is defeated...limeish...Chap nine uploaded...^^! If you want another damn chapter, review!
1. Partay! [chap 1]

~Partay~  
  
(Disclaimer- None of the Grandia II Chars belong to me and all that nice stuff so don't sue!)  
(Written two minutes after I thought of it so R&R, because I do care what you think ^.^")  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
*Starts with Grandia II Crew sitting around doing absolutly nothing*  
  
Roan suddenly sits up: "Hey, anyone have any ideas of anything to do?"  
Millenia: "How about a party...it's pretty boring around here and I know a good club."  
Skye: "Oh joy...Stripers..."  
Millenia: "Shut up, turkey.  
Skye: "I AM NOT A TURKEY!"  
Skye glares at Millenia until Roan interupts: "Come all, to the club!"  
  
*Cuts to the club with stripers (duh), obnoxiously loud music, flashing lights, and a very large bar.*  
  
Millenia and Roan sit at the bar, Millenia sipping an alcoholic drink, waiting for something to happen  
as it did.   
Two barely-dressed women take both sides of Roan. "Hey kid, want to hear some bed-time stories?"  
Roan: "S-sure."  
Millenia watches them take Roan away, and finishes her drink.   
  
*Cuts to the dance floor, where Ryudo, Tio, and Mareg are "dancing", while Skye watches them from a distance.*  
  
Mareg bumps into a few people, and after much complaint, retires to the side-floor.  
Millenia drunkenly takes the dance floor as men stop and whistle and their girl-friends slap them.  
Ryudo glances around for Elena, and sees her standing with a glass in her hand.  
He makes his way over to her and starts conversation: "Elena are you drinking?!"  
Elena replies distractedly: "No...unless they have slipped alcohol into this soda."  
Ryudo: "Oh..."  
Both stare at one another for a few moments until, fortunately, Millenia, trailing everyone else,  
break between them and declare that she got the bartender to agree to let them use the gameroom  
to play "Spin the Bottle."  
  
*Cuts to the cleared out gameroom with everyone slightly drunk, Millenia moderately drunk*  
  
Millenia: "Okays les' get dis game started!"   
Millenia procedes to spin the bottle, and it lands on Mareg.  
Millenia: "EWWWWWWWWWW! I have to kiss THAT?!"  
Elena: "Do not be so rude, Millenia! Mareg has feelings too!"  
Millenia: "OK OK les' get this over with."  
Mareg and Millenia lean over the circle and she kisses him on the cheek, and returns to her seat fake-gagging.  
  
*Cuts to the same room forty-five minutes later*  
  
Millenia: "Oh lookie, it's the turkey's turn!"  
Skye: "I AM NOT A TURKEY!"  
Ryudo: "How can a bird play Spin the Bottle?!"  
Millenia: "Fine fine! Then it's Elena's turn again..."  
Elena spins the bottle and it lands on Ryudo  
Millenia: "OH OH that's what? The third time? Hehehehe you have to go to the clooooooset!"  
Ryudo and Elena both roll their eyes and procede to the closet  
  
*Cuts to the same room half an hour later*  
  
Tio: "Where is Roan?"  
Mareg shrugs  
Millenia: "I saw him go off with a coupla' stripers a long time ago."  
Millenia winks  
Tio: "Oh well...This game is not going well...Oh yes, where are Ryudo and Elena?"  
Millenia: "I almost forget about them, they're still in the closet!"  
Mareg: "Do you think they are hurt?!"  
Tio: "..."  
Millenia: "..."  
Mareg: "What?"  
Tio: "Nothing."  
Millenia walks over to the closet and bangs on the door, "HEY BREAK IT UP!"  
Everyone listens, but hears nothing  
Millenia opens the door.  
Millenia: "They're gone!"  
Mareg: "I told you!"  
Millenia: "..."  
Tio: "..."  
Tio: "...Let's go find Roan..."  
  
*Cuts to the bar*  
Mareg: "What happened to you?"  
Roan: "Nothing! Nothing happened."  
Millenia: "Then what's that!"  
Millenia pulls a pair of womens' underwear from Roans shirt  
Roan: "Um...Collecting womens' undergarments has been a favorite pasttime for me."  
Millenia: "Yea...Right..."  
Tio: "..."  
Mareg: "..."  
Millenia: "Oh well. Let's go...Hey turkey! You coming with?"  
Skye: "..."  
  
*Cuts to Ryudo's bedroom the next morning*  
  
Ryudo wakes up  
Ryudo: "What happened...?"  
Ryudo looks at over to the other side of the bed  
Ryudo: "Oh no...I didn't..."  
Ryudo sits up in bed and looks at Elena  
Elena: "No...You did not."  
Ryudo: "Then what happened?"  
Elena: "I do not remember...I was hoping you would?"  
Ryudo and Elena stare at each other  
Ryudo: "..."  
Elena: "..."  
Ryudo and Elena: "Oh no..."  
  
  
(Go to "Just In" For new chapters) 


	2. Aftermath [chap 2]

Browse | Just In | Directory | Columns | Ad Blocker | IM [ Search ] Log In | Register Menu- Help- TOS- Credits- Privacy   
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Home » Games » Grandia » Partay storyid: 576860 - font size: +plus : -minus   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Author: Elena-Rai - PG-13 - English - Humor/Romance - Reviews: 18 1. Partay! [chap 1]2. Aftermath [chap 2]3. Bathhouse Meeting [chap 3]4. Let Go of That Sword!!! [chap 4]5. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's off to Airports We Go! [chap 5]6. Ax Murderer: Easter Bunny? [chap 6]7. Chinese Fire Ball?! [chap 7]8. Behold the Randomness! Another Trip to the Store!   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
2nd Chapter of "Partay" Yea I lied when I said "The End"...And I lied when I said that I  
didn't care what you thought so DO R&R! No flames though. Thankies.  
  
********************************************************************************************  
*Begins with the GrandiaII Crew (well, most of them anyway) In the ally behind the bar*  
  
"Okay, guys, they gotta be here somewhere.   
Ryudo is way too poor to buy a car so lets split up and check the whole town." Millenia said,   
pointing each of them to certain parts of the town. We'll meet back here in 0200 hours."   
  
"I don't think we'll be able to find them in 200 seconds, Miss Millenia." Roan said, skeptically.   
Millenia sighed and just knocked him out with a Heel Crush.  
"Okay, we'll just leave him here. Meet back at 2,"   
She yelled over her shoulder before running off to find the Geohound and the still Virgin (hopefully) Elena.  
  
*Cuts to Ryudo and Elena, still staring at each other*  
  
Ryudo: "Well...um...What now?"  
Elena: "I...I do not know."  
Ryudo: "Well do YOU remember ANYTHING about last night?"  
Elena blushes and looks at him with a serious look on her face  
Elena: "Well...Of course I do. I remember you drank and Millenia drank   
but I did not...So why can not I remember anything?"  
Ryudo shrugs and looks around for a change of subject  
Ryudo: "Dude, where's your bra?"  
Elena: "What??"  
Ryudo: "..."  
Elena: "..."  
Elena gives him a suspicious look "And what would you be looking for my bra for?  
What are you going to do with it?"  
Ryudo: "...Nothing...well what are YOU going to do with it...er...nevermind..."  
Ryudo looks around for yet another change of subject  
Ryudo: "Dude where's my foot?"  
Elena: "Please, cut it out with the "Dude where's my stuff" stuff...and your foot is   
right there...at the end of your leg..."  
Elena points at Ryudo's foot  
Ryudo: "Oh...I knew that!"  
Elena and Ryudo encounter yet another long moment of silence, until Elena breaks the silence  
by leaning forward and kissing Ryudo  
Ryudo returns her kiss and slides his hands onto her waist  
Ryudo: "What was that for?"  
Elena: "I do not know..."  
Elena gazes into Ryudo's eyes  
Elena: "Ryudo...I...I love you."  
Ryudo stares back at her with feigned surprise and pulls her close to him  
Ryudo: "I know, and I love you too."  
Elena leans her head on his shoulder  
Elena: "Oh no!"  
Ryudo: "What?"  
Elena: "What if the others are looking for us?"  
Ryudo: "..."  
Elena: "Oh well."  
Ryudo: "Yea..."  
Ryudo and Elena stare at each other for a while until they start kissing again, then   
inevitably end up in bed again  
  
*Cuts to the remaining Grandia II gang, all gathered from tirelessly searching for   
Ryudo and Elena*  
  
Millena: "Anyone find anything?"  
Tio: "No, I did not."  
Mareg: "Me niether."  
Roan: "...Um...I did not find anything either."  
Millenia: "..."  
Millenia walks over to Roan and pulls a bra out of his pocket  
Millenia: "You weren't even looking were you!"  
Roan: "Um...I WAS looking...Just not for Ryudo and Elena, I am afraid."  
Millenia: "..."  
Tio: "..."  
Mareg: "..."  
Millenia: "Hey Turkey, what did YOU find?"  
Skye glares at Millenia  
Skye: "I searched, but did not find anything. I suggest looking in Ryudo's house..."  
Millenia: "Ah...Good idea...er...for a turkey at least."  
Mareg: "I'm hungry..."  
Skye thinks about pecking Millenia's eyes out but everyone starts to Ryudo's house  
  
*Cuts to Ryudo's house*  
  
Millenia: "RYUUUUUUUUUDO!!! ELENAAAAAAAAAAA!! COME OUT COME OUT WHERE EVER YOU ARE!"  
Tio: "Millenia, do you really need to yell?"  
Millenia: "YES!"  
Skye: "Where shall we start looking?"  
Mareg: "Skye, how about you look in that pot on the stove with boiling water in it?"  
Skye looks in the pot and Mareg tries to slam the lid down on him  
Millenia: "Go Mareg!"  
Tio grabs Skye out of the pot  
Tio: "Thats cruelty to animals!"  
Mareg: "But I'm hungry!!"  
Roan ambles through the door  
Roan: "Did you find anyone?"  
Millenia: "Where have you been THIS time?"  
Roan: "No where..."  
Millenia points to a pair of womens' panties sticking out of Roan's shoe  
Millenia: "Roan!"  
Roan: "What?!"  
Millenia: "Oh well boys will be boys...RYUUUUUUUUDO!! ELENAAA!! ARE YOU ALIVE?!"  
  
*Cuts to Ryudo and Elena*  
Ryudo: "SHIT!"  
Elena: "Oh no...What if they find us?!"  
Ryudo: "Um Um...Where can you hide..."  
Elena: "Why am I hiding?!"  
Ryudo shrugs   
Ryudo: "It just seems to be the right thing to do."  
Elena: "Yes, I guess so."  
Elena hides in the closet   
Ryudo grabs the clothes, makes the bed, and fake-sleeps  
*Millenia, Mareg, Roan, Tio, and Skye enter the bedroom*  
Millenia: "THERE YOU ARE, RYUDO."  
Ryudo: "Why are you yelling?!"  
Millenia: "I DON'T KNOW!"  
Tio: "Where have you been?"  
Mareg: "And where is Elena?"  
Ryudo: "What's with the Twenty Questions?! I got tired, came home and slept!"  
Mareg: "With Elena?"  
Ryudo: "..."  
Tio: "Then where is Elena?"  
Ryudo: "How should I know? I'm not her baby-sitter."  
Millenia: "YES YOU ARE!"  
Roan: "Miss Millenia! STOP YELLING!"  
Millenia slaps Roan   
Millenia: "NO!"  
Roan goes into a trance  
Roan: "Oh yes, I like it rough!"  
Millenia: "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"  
Millenia slaps him again  
Roan: "Ah yes, spank me!"  
Millenia grabs him by the ear and throws him out the window  
Roan: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!"  
Roan climbed into back through the window to face an annoyed Millenia  
Millenia: "Roan, where have you been disapearing to?"  
Roan: "Excuse me, I was tending to personal matters."  
Millenia: "...Roan...are you a pimp?!"  
Roan: "If you are addressing me as a 'pimp', Miss Millenia, you are terribly incorrect!   
I am merely a customer!"  
Millenia: "..."  
Tio: "..."  
Ryudo: "..."  
Mareg: "I'm hungry...can we eat now?"  
Millenia: "Shut up, Mareg."  
Millenia takes Roan by the ear and throws him out the window again  
Roan climbs back up a second time and just clings to the window sill, weary of Millenia  
Roan: "Well anyway, Ryudo, is that all that happened?"  
Ryudo: "...What is this? Confession?! Why the hell would you care anyway?"  
Tio: "We got worried last night when we could not find you."  
Ryudo: "And that has to do with if I slept with Elena or not how?"  
Tio fumbled for an answer when all of a sudden, MIllenia kicked open the closet door, causing everyone to gasp  
Millenia: "HA! Dare I venture to ask what you are doing in Ryudo's closet?"  
Elena: "I must have sleep-walked?"  
Millenia: "Like anyone will believe that?"  
Roan: "Miss Millenia has a point. That was about the lamest excu-"  
Millenia: "Roan, I thought I threw you out the window."  
Roan: "...That is correct Miss Millenia..."  
Millena stomps on Roan's fingers, sending him falling, then procedes to close and lock the window  
Tio looked around surprisedly, "Where did Ryudo go?"  
Millenia immediately glances at her watch  
Millenia: "Oh. Its 9:42."  
Tio: "So? I did not ask for the time. I asked where Ryudo went."  
Millenia: "I know. It's just that Ryudo always goes to the bathroom at 9:42."  
Tio: "Oh..."  
Millenia: "Oh well, I'm tired of looking for those two, and since we found them, I'm outta here."  
Elena: "Bye, Miss Millenia."  
  
*Cuts to 20 minutes later, Ryudo still not back, Millenia left, and Tio and Mareg and Skye  
clearing out, Roan laying under the window*  
  
Elena wearily sits down on the bed  
Ryudo: "Pssst...Are they gone?"  
Elena: "...Oh. Yes, Ryudo, they all left."  
Roan: "I'M STILL DOWN HERE!"  
They hear a sharp scream of pain  
Millenia: "Don't worry! He's not here anymore!"  
Roan lay unconcious, but not dead  
Millenia drags Roan off with her and dumps him by a waste disposal factory  
***  
Ryudo takes Elena's hand and kisses her  
Elena: "Ryudo..."  
Ryudo: "What?"  
Elena: "I love you--"  
Ryudo: "I know...and I love you too..."  
Elena: "Well...I do not think we can be together."  
Ryudo looks at her confusedly  
Ryudo: "Why not?"  
Elena: "We cannot be together while this is going on."  
Ryudo: "What going on? We defeated Valmar..."  
Elena: "Yes...But it seems we have not. What if he comes back?"  
Ryudo: "If he comes back (Even though he is not), we will just kill him again."  
Elena: "You have a point...but what about the others? What will they thi--"  
Ryudo: "Elena why are you putting me off?"  
Elena: "I...Do not know...It just seems that I do not see us together."  
Ryudo: "That's just 'cause you don't try. Just give it a chance, if we love each other,   
things will work out."  
Elena sighs, "I guess you are right. What will it hurt if we love each other."  
Ryudo: "Absolutely nothing."  
Elena smiles and kisses him   
***  
Summary of 2nd chapter: Elena and Ryudo are together...who would have thought   
this would turn into a Ryudo/Elena ficcy? *Shrugs* I guess these things just happen.  
And where is Millenia headed off to...and what about Millenia loving Ryudo...Plus...what  
will she think when she finds out that Ryudo and Elena are together?  
Stay tuned...er...keep reading because more chapters will be up very soon!   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
[ Click here to report possible abuse to staff ] 1. Partay! [chap 1]2. Aftermath [chap 2]3. Bathhouse Meeting [chap 3]4. Let Go of That Sword!!! [chap 4]5. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's off to Airports We Go! [chap 5]6. Ax Murderer: Easter Bunny? [chap 6]7. Chinese Fire Ball?! [chap 7]8. Behold the Randomness! Another Trip to the Store! 


	3. Bathhouse Meeting [chap 3]

Chapter 3,~Enter, Rhino-Smurf~ (Melfice...that's just a name we made up for him) Didja   
kinda notice that most of this is veiwed from Millenia's point of veiw...I really didn't mean  
to make it like that...Oh well...  
*Disclaimer* I don't own Grandia II...And if I did, I would get a really big sword like Ryudo's and  
go around pruning bushes...well it could happen. And I don't own Mcdonalds...or Wendys...Or parks...  
But I /am/ getting paid for letting that Wendys dude, Bob whats-his-name, to say this...  
Wendys dude: "Open late, so you can eat great, even late!"  
Riiiggghhht...*hides a big bag of money behind her back*  
********************************************************************************************  
  
*Begins with Millenia walking through the park paths*  
  
Millenia sighs...Ever since she heard about Ryudo and Elena she couldn't help think about  
what was going to happen...She had loved Ryudo...she was sure of it...wasn't she?  
She knew they both loved each other but were too shy or busy to do anything about it...but now  
that everything is over, she guessed, their lives would return to normal.   
But...what was 'normal' for Millenia? She didn't remember anything about her past life.  
  
Millenia: "I guess I could consider myself lucky; I get a new life."  
Millenia sighed...What would she do now that Ryudo and Elena were together? She could try to break  
them up, but that would be futile.   
  
Millenia said to herself, making sure no one was around to hear: "I am soft! What happened to   
me?! Love has made me soft, and now I feel as if I can't survive without someone to love..."  
Millenia started hating herself for this new aspect that she had discovered about herself.  
  
Suddenly Melfice appeared, leaning against a tree: "Mabye that is because you have not lived  
without it."  
Millenia started  
Millenia: "Where did YOU come from?! How long have you been listening?"  
Melfice: "Does it matter? I can tell you are distressed anyway, and I can practicly read your   
mind. You are very expressive..."  
Millenia almost snaps at him, but catches herself, 'Why would he care? Was he stalking me?!'  
Millenia studies him for a minute, '...He's kinda cute...In his own little way...and it's kinda   
sweet how he would...wait!  
Millenia scolded herself, 'No! I can't be falling in love again! And with this...this...Rhino-Smurf!  
No. No! It couldn't be! I am just weakened from losing Ryudo, I might grab on to anything!'  
Millenia glared at him just for being there, and hurried home  
Melfice smirked after her, then turns around and walks in the other direction.  
  
*Cuts to Roan, just waking up*  
  
Roan: "AArrggghh owwwww!"  
Roan stiffly sits up, and sees stripers floating around his head  
He stands up, and looks around, wondering where he is  
Roan: "W-where am I?", Looking at his surroundings  
Leprechaun: "You are in Never-Neverland!"  
Roan: "Who are you?"  
Leprechaun pauses and thinks, then gets a horrified look on his face  
Leprechaun: "WHO ARE YOU!" Points to a small child eating ice cream: "WHO ARE YOU?!!...WHO   
AM...I?!"  
Roan stares at the Leprechaun as it runs off with it's hands on its forehead, screaming  
Roan starts as Tio taps him on the shoulder, and the Leprechaun disapeers  
Roan: "I really need to sto--"  
Tio: "Roan? Are you ok?"  
Roan: "Yes, I shall be fine, I just need a drink of water."  
Tio: "Ok."  
Tio and Roan walk/stumble to the hotel where they where everyone was staying  
They walk up to the door to open it, and they hear a loud crashing sound inside  
Tio: "What do you think that could be! Robbers?!"  
Roan: "Why would someone rob a hotel room; anyway the only person in there is Mareg..."  
Tio: "...And Skye..."  
Roan: "..."  
Tio: "Hurry! Open the door!"  
Roan hurriedly opens the door to reveal Mareg chasing Skye around the room, then Skye crashes  
into the window  
Tio scoops up Skye before Mareg can decapitate the bird  
Tio: "BAD MAREG!"  
Roan: "What were you doing in here?"  
Mareg looks around innocently: "I got hungry...and the McDonalds is closed!"  
Skye glares at Mareg: "That's not true! Everyone knows that McDonalds is open 24-hours a day!"  
Mareg glares back  
Tio: "Skye is right. McDonalds is open twenty-four hours a day!"  
Skye and Mareg have a staring/glaring contest until Millenia bursts into the room  
Roan: "Miss Millenia!!" and hides behind the wardrobe  
Millenia flops down on the bed: "Don't worry Roan...I'm not gonna hurt you...yet."  
Tio: "Something seems to be bothering you, Millenia..."  
Millenia glares at the ceiling: "Why would YOU care?!"  
Tio takes a cautious step backwards: "Oh. Nothing, I just noticed that you do not seem like yourself."  
Millenia turns her scowl to Tio: "You want to make something of it?"  
Tio: "Of course not! I-I was just--"  
Millenia cut her short with a sharp glance  
Millenia: "Get off my case!"  
Roan: "Ok! I am perfectly fine with doing so, Miss Millenia!"  
Mareg stares hungerly at Skye  
Tio: "Well, we better get Mareg something to eat before he devours Skye."  
Tio, Roan, and a very happy Mareg leave for Wendy's, since Mareg wouldn't shut up about McDonalds being 'closed'  
Tio calls to Millenia before shutting the door: "Take good care of Skye! He is in shock."  
Millenia grins evily at the bird and replies: "Oh, don't worry...I will take /perfect/ care of him."  
Skye stares at Millenia with terror in his eyes: "You wouldn't /dare/!"  
Millenia snaps back at him: "Or would I!"  
Millenia: "Skye, get lost before I hurt you. I want some privacy for my beauty sleep!"  
Skye grumbled and flew out the window: "Lord knows you will need it."  
Millenia angerly watched him fly away, then returned to the bed  
Millenia slept peacefully for a half hour when a knock on the door startled her: "Room Service!"  
Millenia walked to the door and mumbled: "I didn't order anything."  
Voice: "We insist on cleaning the room, ma'am."  
Millenia was not in the mood to snap back, so she took the oppertunity to take a shower  
Millenia: "Ok, go ahead."  
Millenia grabbed a towel, soap, and shampoo and headed to the bathhouse  
  
*Cuts to the hotel bath house*  
Millenia ambles in: "Wow...pretty fancy for a hotel bath house."  
Millenia gets undressed and puts on a bikini just in case there are any of those guys from the bar, then sits down in the pool  
Melfice glances over at her: "Fancy meeting you here, Millenia."  
Millenia sat up: "Huh? Are you stalking me or something? Why are you always there where I am?!"  
Melfice: "It is mere coincidence."  
Millenia sighs: "I guess you're right."  
Melfice stood up to go shower and started off toward the mens' side  
Millenia stared at him and thought: 'Why can't I stop staring?...Look at his muscular arms...wait, what was he doing on the women's side?'  
Millenia scolded herself again: 'Come on Millenia! Snap out of it!'  
  
*Cuts to about half an hour later*  
  
Millenia had finally finished and started back to her room, stopping to look around for Melfice  
Millenia sighed...'I'm becoming paranoid."  
Millenia reached her room and saw Melfice waiting for her  
Millenia: "How did you beat me back here?"  
Melfice smirked at her  
Melfice: "I finished before you."  
Millenia looks at Melfice for a while, trying to figure him out  
Melfice: "Millenia...we do not have to play this game."  
Millenia blushed, taking a step back: "W-what game?"  
Melfice: "Millenia, do not kid yourself."  
Millenia looked at him, knowing that he had read her mind  
Millenia blushed more as she opened the door  
Melfice waited for her to invite him in, which she did  
Melfice brushed back her hair and kissed her  
Millenia put her arms around his neck and returned his kiss  
Melfice: "I love you, Millenia. I always have and I always will."  
Millenia was baffled by what Melfice has just admit to her. She knew he liked   
her but she didn't know it was that strong.  
Millenia: "I....don't know what to say, It's all so fast. And I'm still not sure if   
what I feel for you is true, because I'm still trying to get over Ryudo."  
Melfice: "I understand completely, Millenia. And I'll be happy to give you all the time you need  
to decide what you want. I'll always wait for you."  
Melfice kissed Millenia softly and walked out of the door.  
Millenia: "Wait...something was supposed to happen here!"  
Millenia looks at her script  
Millenia: "DAMNIT! HE WAS SUPPOSED TO DO SOMETHING ELSE!"  
Millenia stomps away, cursing.  
*** 


	4. Let Go of That Sword!!! [chap 4]

Chapter Four ~Let go of the sword before anyone gets hurt!~  
I know it's been a while, but here I am with more annoying, useless reading for you.  
*Disclaimer* I do disclaim...or claim...that DISCLAIMERS SUCK! ^-^ I mean, if you actually  
/owned/ any of the stuff you wrote about, you wouldn't BE writing about it! You would be  
making it into a game, or another game, or indorsing products, or swimming in money!   
Ah hell, who has time for writing when you have money!!! so HA.  
Ahem...did you notice that the little things I put around the "Cuts to something or other"  
change like every chapter? *blinks* odd...  
**********************************************************************  
  
*Starts with Tio, Roan, and Mareg walking back to the hotel from Wendy's*  
  
Tio: "Mareg, you do not still feel like eating Skye, do you?"  
Mareg: "Feel like eating Skye I do not. And closed Mcdonalds was."  
Roan: "It was /not/ closed!"  
Mareg: "Then insist on going to Wendys you did why?"  
Tio: "...Oh look we are at the hotel!"  
Roan: "The hotel? Ho...tel...Oh! I'll um...be back later!"  
Tio: "Roan, where are you go--"  
Mareg: "Worry about him do not; for snakes do not eat wood."  
Tio: "What?"  
Mareg: "Um. I must unravel the mystery of the common shoe!"(Walks off)  
Tio: "What?! Why does he always talk like that!"  
Tio sighs and then walks into the hotel  
  
*Cuts to Ryudo and Elena*  
  
Elena: "It's time to get up. We need to go shopping!"  
Ryudo: "Shopping??"  
Elena: "Yes. Shopping!"  
Ryudo: "For /what/?"  
Elena looks at the list  
Elena: "Shoes, wires, chapstick, toilet paper, candles, shaving cream, shampoo, asparagus,  
cerial, clothes, dog food, mugs, push-lights, magazines, bananas, strawberry cake, rum and   
vanilla extract, hawaiian bread, smart lean, Cheerios, Toaster Strudels, chairs, towels,   
shelves, Advil, Sunchips, cold drops, picture frames, markers, baked beans, dry pasta, yogurt,  
cat litter, pens and pencils, a calender, oranges, tapes, a cd, band-aids, tic-tacs, Mentos (the   
fresh maker), distilled water, Crystal Light, waffles, brocolli, rice, tooth paste, soap, chicken,  
bagels, Froot Loops, note paper, eggs, milk, cream cheese, butter--"  
Ryudo: "Ok ok! I didn't mean it literly!"  
Elena: "Well..."  
Ryudo: "Let's just find the others so we can go to the damn mall, ok?"  
Elena: "Ok..."  
  
*Cuts to the mall with everyone tied together so no one can leave*  
  
Roan: "I WANNA GO HOOOOOOME!! HO...ME...OH! I HAVE TO GOOO!!"  
Tio: "Please, Roan, stop yelling!"  
Mareg: "You can not make a waffle out of a single piece of grain."  
Roan/Tio/Ryudo/Elena: "What?"  
Tio: "I think he means we should all stick together!"  
*Jeopardy! Music *Ding ding ding ding!* Tio, you got it right!*  
Host: "Johnny, show her what she's won!!!"  
Johnny: Tio, you have won this /wonderful/ old-fashioned scooter!!!"  
Tio: "Oh boy!!!"  
Host: "Tio, now that you've won, now what are you going to do!!!"  
Tio: "I'm going to go to...Disney World!!!"  
Host: "Excellent plan, Tio!!!"  
Johnny: "Too...many...exclamation points...must...kill...ki...kill..."  
Johnny dies from too many exclamation points  
Host: "Wow!!! Look!!! Johnny /died/!!!"  
Tio: "Oh no!!!"  
Host: "Well are you going to Disney World or not, Tio!!!!!!"  
Tio: "DISNEY WORLD!!!!!!!!!!"  
Tio and the Host fly to Disney World in Florida  
  
*Cuts to everyone else standing there confused, except for Mareg*  
  
Elena: "Wow. Well, we better get shopping! We have all day!"  
Ryudo: "DAMNIT! Why does /she/ get to go to Disney World! It's not fair!"  
Elena: "Tio figured out one of Mareg's phrase things."  
Ryudo: "Oh. That /is/ next to impossible...but it's /still/ no fair!"  
Roan: "I wanna go hooooooome! Ho...me...!"  
  
*Cuts to Ryudo, Roan, Elena, and Mareg in the grocery isle*  
  
Elena picks up a cantelope and examines it  
Elena: "$3.79 for a cantelope? Is it worth it?"  
Mareg: "A balloon is only worth the air inside it."  
Ryudo/Roan: "What?"  
Elena pulls a can of dog food out of the cart  
Elena: "Wow. $2.43 for a can of /dog food/?"  
Mareg: "A mutt is only worth the price of its collar."  
Elena: "Hey, that kind of makes sense..."  
Mareg: "Make sense it does? Oh no!"  
Mareg: "Never do your duty on a donkey!!!" (Walks off)  
Elena shrugs  
Roan looks around  
Ryudo: "Whats up, Roan?"  
Roan: "W-Where is Miss Millenia?"  
Elena: "She's still in her hotel room."  
Roan: "Are you...sure?" *Shifty eyes*  
Ryudo: "I didn't see her."  
  
*Cuts to Millenia's hotel room*  
  
Millenia sits up in bed and stretches  
Millenia: "That was nice...Hey, where'd that dumb turkey go?"  
Millenia gets up and walks to the balcony, peering over it  
Skye swoops down, knocking her over  
Millenia falls to the ground, luckily she was on the second floor  
Millenia growls: "I'LL GET YOU TURKEY!"  
Skye laughs: "Good luck!"  
Skye flies off into a tree  
Millenia sighs, stands up, and looks at herself  
Millenia: "Man, I've got to go shopping! I /hate/ shopping!! But I /have/ to."  
Millenia uses her totally cool wing-like things to fly to the store, crashes into a tree.   
Gets back up and flies to the store.  
  
*Cuts to Ryudo, Elena, and Roan at the mall, walking around in the mall*  
  
Elena: "Ok, Roan, Ryudo, I need you two to help me."  
Ryudo/Roan: "What?"  
Elena: "This bag of bird seed is too big for me to lift. You two put it in the cart."  
Ryudo: "Bird seed wasn't on the list!"  
Elena writes 'bird seed' on the grocery list  
Elena: "It is now."  
Ryudo/Roan facepault, and get back up, sighing  
Roan: "Would not it be easier if Mareg lifted it?"  
Ryudo: "Mareg isn't here, remember, dumbass?"  
Roan: "Oh...Please, restrain from useing that word to refer to me."  
Ryudo, raising his sword threateningly: "I'll call ya what ever the hell I want to!"  
Roan cowers in the corner: "Ok ok ok ok c-call me wha-whatever you w-want to, Mr. Ryudo!"  
Millenia, standing by Elena and watching the whole time, growls: "Would you both stop FIGHTING  
and lift this God damn bag?!"  
Ryudo and Roan immediately snap to attention: "Y-yes Miss Millenia!"  
Elena: "...You really must tell me how you do that."  
Millenia: "Eh, it's a secret."  
Elena: "Um, Ok...Millenia would you mind, um, helping me shop for...uh...something?"  
Millenia: "..."  
Elena: "..."  
Millenia: "You mean..."  
Elena looks down like it's a shameful thing: "Y-yes."  
Millenia: "Sure, I'll help you shop for some rice. I know it can be hard to pick out which kind  
some times..."  
Elena: "Thank you /so/ much, Miss Millenia!"  
Millenia and Elena go to shop for rice. What did you /think/ they were talking about! ¬.¬   
Ryudo looks at Roan, and they both think about running off since the girls were leaving for a while  
Millenia turns around and snaps at them: "GET MOVING!"  
Roan and Ryudo immediately try to pick up the three-hundred pound bag of bird seed  
Ryudo: "Errgh...Who the hell...made these things...so damn heavy?!"  
Roan: "*Pant*...Would not it...be easier...if you put...down your sword...*pant*"  
Ryudo almost drops the bird seed on Roan  
Ryudo: "NEVER!"  
Roan: "Put...down the sword!"  
Ryudo pushes the bird seed on Roan, whom struggles to keep it in the air  
Roan: "Do not make me get...WWF...on you...!"  
Ryudo: "I'd like to see you try, shrimpo!"  
Roan (still holding the 300 lb bag of bird seed) tries vainly to charge at Ryudo, moving about 0.0000000013 mph  
Roan: "I...*pant* am coming...and...you will...be sorry! *pant*"  
Ryudo thrusts his sword into the immense bag of bird seed, making it spill over Roan  
Roan: "ACK!"  
Ryudo: "HA! Just /try/ to take it away!"  
Roan, buried in bird seed, and almost drowning, spits: "Help meeeeeeeee!"  
Roan summons his little hooker/striper people, and the girls help him out of the bird seed.  
Roan, now in a spiffy pimp costume, complete with pimp cane, advances on Ryudo with his 'girls'  
following him  
Roan: "You are dismissed, Yolanda, Sarah, Akane, Ann, Harriet!"  
Roan's 'girls' scatter  
Ryudo: "What the hell?!"  
Roan: "HA! I bet the thought that I was a pimp in my spare time never /once/ crossed your petty mind!"  
Ryudo: "Um, actually..."  
Roan slaps his pimp cane on the store floor: "ENOUGH!"  
Ryudo: "Eeeep!"  
Roan points the pimp cane at him and shouts: "NO ONE MESSES WITH THE ROASTER!"  
Ryudo starts to back up  
Ryudo: "Wait a God damn second...I'm not afraid of a half-ass pimp like /you/!  
Roan: "FEAR THE ROASTER!"  
Ryudo: "Roaster?"  
Roan: "ROASTER!!"  
Ryudo, more skeptically: "/Roaster?!"  
Roan: "ROOOOOOOOOOASTER!!!"  
Ryudo: "Shut /up/!"  
Roan: "Render your sword to me, Ryudo!"  
Ryudo looks the sword over, realizing that he like /never/ is seen without it  
Ryudo: "I /never/ let go of my sword! And YOU aren't gonna get it, either!"  
Roan: "Hold up. If you '/never/' let go of the sword, what was it like when you slept with Elena..."  
Ryudo: "..."  
Roan: "..."  
Ryudo: "Well, of /course/ I let go of the sword when I...did /that/!"  
Roan: "Yeah, right!"  
Ryudo: "Grrr..."  
Roan: "Well, if you DID, how do you know that Elena did not switch your sword...with an IMPOSTER!"  
Ryudo gasps: "SHE WOULD NEVER!"  
Roan: "OR WOULD SHE!"  
Ryudo: "Well, there's only one way to find out if this is really my sword!"  
Roan: "Oh yeah? What would /that/ be?"  
Ryudo points the sword at Roan: "Just gotta stab someone!"  
Roan: "Eep."  
Elena and Millenia come back from the exhausting task of choosing rice  
Elena: "Oh dear! What on Granas' green earth are you DOING?!"  
Ryudo: "Elena!!"  
Millenia: "Step off the kid, Ryudo!"  
Roan: "Millenia!! Double eep!!"  
Elena: "What is going on?"  
Ryudo: "Uh Uh! Elena!!! Roansaidthatyouswitchedmyswordwithafakesword!animposter!!Iknewitwasn't  
true!Idid!Idid!ButheinsistedthatyouswitchedthemandIuhknewyoudidn't!Pleasepleasepleaseeeeeeeeeeforgive  
me!Iwouldneverdoanythingtoharmthatdipshi-er-litlekid!!"  
Elena: "Ryudo, calm down!"  
Ryudo: "Yesma'am!!!"  
Millenia: "Roan, you dunce, what did you do?"  
Roan: "I only tried to get him to put his sword down!"  
Elena: "Why?"  
Roan: "I thought it would make lifting the...um..,~  
...the bag of bird seed easier!  
Millenia: "Well, it sure doesn't look like it did..."  
Roan: "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME CONFESS!!"  
Elena: "Roan, calm down!"  
  
*Cuts to Tio, at Disney World*  
  
Host: "So, Tio, are you enjoying your trip to Disney World!!!!"  
Tio: "Um, yes...you, um, did not /really/ have to come...did you?"  
Host: "Oh Tio, please be nice! I don't get out often, and anyways, this is my years' vacation!!!!"  
Tio thinks: Oh great, here I am with a lunatic...wait, he is not a lunatic...he is just a sad  
television show host...oh /great/ here I am at Disney World with a television host who is following me  
around--  
Host: "Tio!!! Would YOU like to go to dinner with ME after this ride on the tea cups!!!!"  
Tio: "Not particuarly..."  
Host starts crying  
Tio thinks: I am at Disney World with a desparete television host...whom probably has not gotten 'laid'  
in years...What should I do...!  
Host puts his arm around Tio  
Tio slaps him with her purse, jumps up, and jumps off the ride  
conductor dude: "KEEP ALL HANDS AND FEET AND BODIES INSIDE THE RIDE AT ALL TIMES!!!!"  
Tio: "Get away from me!"  
Host: *Sniff*  
  
*Cuts back to Roan, Millenia, Ryudo, and Elena*  
  
Millenia: "Roan, you do have a point--"  
Roan: "I do?! Miss Millenia, I have a point?!!"  
Millenia hits him  
Roan: "Harder!"  
Ryudo: "..."  
Millenia: "What I mean is, I've /never/ seen Ryudo without his sword."  
Elena: "I have."  
Roan: "...Shut up."  
Elena: "Sorry..."  
Millenia: "And you have every right to--"  
Millenia stops in mid-sentance and pounces on Ryudo, trying to get the sword away from him  
Ryudo: "ACK! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"  
Ryudo grabs a bottle of "Off" from the shelf and sprays it at Millenia  
Millenia: "IT BURNS! IT BUUUUURNS!!"  
Elena: "Ryudo! Stop that at once!"  
Ryudo runs around frantically: "GETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFFGETITOFF!!!"  
Roan: "Go Miss Millenia!"  
Mareg pops out of the mountain of birdseed: "A push pin has no need for Band-aids!" (walks off again)  
Elena: "What was /that/ about?"  
Roan: "I...do not know..."   
Millenia: "LET...GO...OF...THE...SWORD!"  
Ryudo: "...NEVER!..."  
Millenia: "LET GO!"  
Ryudo: "NO!"  
Millenia: "YES!"  
Ryudo: "NO!"  
Millenia: "YES!"  
Ryudo: "NO!"  
Millenia: "YES!"  
Ryudo: "NO!"  
Millenia: "YES!"  
Ryudo: "NO!!"  
Millenia: "YES!!"  
Ryudo falls forward, pinning Millenia  
Ryudo: "Don't make me stab you!"  
Millenia: "GRRR...Don't make me open a can of whoop-ass on you!"  
Ryudo: "Eep."  
Millenia pushes him off  
Ryudo gets up and runs  
Roan and Millenia chase after him: "LET GO OF THE SWORD!"  
Elena watches after them, quietly  
Elena sighs: "hmm..."  
Elena: "I still must buy Froot Loops for Ryudo. I know he gets mad when he does not have any."  
Elena hurries off in the direction of the cerial isle  
  
***  
End of Fourth Chapter...  
Ryudo eats FROOT LOOPS?! IS Roan a pimp?! WHERE is Ryudo headed for?! WHO is going to clean up  
all that birdseed?! WHY is rice so hard to choose from?! WHY does Mareg have odd sayings that   
no one understands...and WHERE does he get them?!  
All answered in the next chapter...well...if there is another...and if I can find the answers...  
hell, why would I be asking questions if I knew them! 


	5. Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's off to Airports We Go...

Chapter Five ~Hi Ho, Hi Ho, It's off to the Airport We Go!~  
Well, thanks to no one but myself ^-^ I thought of another idea. I know you don't care, but  
it all started when I had church. A reaaaaaaally long service. So I'm like "What can I do   
during church that no one sees me but I don't have to pay too much attention?" and so I brought  
along a memo book and thought up ideas for the next chapter all during church. Enjoy.  
  
~Disclaimor-I dont own any airports, Grandia II, white shirts, Toostie Pops...*sniff* I dont   
own ANYTHING!!! waaaaaaaah...~  
Anywayz, today's chapter is about the Grandia II peoples in an airport etc.  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
*Begins with everyone in a big van*  
  
Ryudo: "...Can we go home yet?"  
Roan: "AREWETHEREYETAREWETHEREYETAREWETHEREYET?!"  
Millenia: "IF YOU DON'T SHUT THE HELL UP RIGHT NOW, IM GOING TO TIE YOU TO THE BACK OF THE CAR  
AND DRIVE 70 MPH!"  
Roan: "..."  
Elena: "My, Millenia, that sounds horrible!"  
Millenia: "It's supposed to."  
Tio: "Oh finally, a nice trip! A long long trip!"  
Ryudo: "What are you so excited about? Didn't you already go to Disney World?"  
Tio: *Shudder*  
Elena: "Oh yes, Tio, how /was/ Disney World?"  
Tio: "I...do not want to talk about it..."  
Ryudo: "Does it have to do with that loser? I mean, we /are/ still getting like fifty   
pathetic letters from him every day..."  
Millenia: "Well Im getting freaking tired of those Granas damn letters!"  
Elena: "Why do not you call him and try to work it out civilly?"  
Millenia: "To HELL with civily! IM going to rip his head off! Or at least his hand so he cant  
write any more damn letters!"  
Roan: "..."  
Mareg: "Ninety-nine bushels of paper on the wall, ninety nine bushels of paper. Take one down,  
jot somethin down, ninety-eight bushels of paper on the wall..."  
Ryudo: "Mareg, shut up and drive!"  
Mareg: "Okey day!"  
Roan: "..."  
Millenia: "You /can/ talk you know..."   
Roan: "YAY! AREWETHEREYETAREWETHEREYETAREWETHEREYET?!"  
Millenia: "SHUT UP!"  
Roan: "But you said-"  
Millenia: "I take it back!"  
Ryudo: "...Oh Granas..."  
Tio: "So, exactly where is our destination?"  
Elena: "We are going to the airport!"  
Tio: "Why?"  
Elena: "...We are going to the airport!"  
Tio: "..."  
Ryudo: "We're gonna go to um that one place..."  
Millenia: "Oh wherever the plane takes us."  
Tio: "Are you sure that is safe?"  
Ryudo: "Plenty safe."  
Elena: "We are going to the /airport/!"  
Millenia: "Elena you act like you've never been to an airport before."  
Elena: "So? We /are/ going to the.../airport/!"  
Millenia: "Thats--"  
****BOOM! POP! BANG! SHIBBY HIBBY KANG!******  
Ryudo: "What the hell was /that/?!"  
Mareg: "Scary..."  
Roan: "We seem to have a flat tire."  
Millenia: "Oh crap...We don't have a spare. Looks like we're gonna be walking..."  
Elena: "Walking? To where?"  
Ryudo: "Mareg, how many more miles is it to the airport?"  
Mareg: "Two."  
Tio: "It is /raining/!"  
Millenia: "It's raining?! Awwwww do we /have/ to walk?!"  
Ryudo: "You dont have to."  
Millenia: "Oh yea thats right! I got wings! See ya later, suckers!"  
Tio: "Millenia, maybe you could carry some of the luggage with you, since you do not have to walk?"  
Millenia picks up a small purse, then flies off  
Roan: "It is raining very hard...Walking sucks."  
Elena: "Such fowl language to be heard of you, Roan!"  
Roan: "Shut up and carry some of these boxes."  
Ryudo: "We need all the help we can get. Theres got to be two million damn boxes here."  
Tio: "I have an idea."  
  
*Half an hour later, Mareg has a huge platform thing on wheels (Dont ask where they got it)  
and is hauling /all/ the luggage*  
  
Elena: "I am positively /soaked/!"  
Ryudo: "That...you are..."  
Roan: "...Soaked..."  
Tio gasps: "You sick boys! Elena come here, you really should not have worn a white shirt!"  
Elena: "What is wrong with my shirt?"  
Ryudo/Roan: "..."  
Tio: "Ryudo, look at Roan. Do you really want him to see that too?"  
Ryudo looks at Roan: "Hey! You sick monkey, stop lookin' at Elena's shirt!"  
Roan: "I wasnt looking!"  
Ryudo: "Yes you were!"  
Elena: "What is wrong with my shirt?!"  
Elena looks down at her shirt  
Elena: "....!"  
Tio hands Elena her jacket  
Tio: "Wear that until we get to the airport. Then you can change."  
Elena: "Ok, thank you Tio."  
Roan: "Damn you, Tio..."  
Ryudo: "Roan shut the hell up."  
Mareg: "A wet sparrow will be saved."  
Ryudo: "What?"  
  
*At the airport*  
  
Everyone walks around for a while, then settle on the "14B" gate  
Roan: "I am going to get something from the vending machine." *wanders off toward the vending machine*  
Tio: "Elena, let's go get your shirt changed."  
Elena: "I think I can do it myself."  
Ryudo: "Are you sure? Better let me help."  
Tio: "Ryudo...just...dont."  
Ryudo: "...Fine..."  
Elena: "Which one has my clothes?"  
Millenia then walks up to them  
Millenia: "This one." *Throws the bag to Elena*  
Elena: "Thank you, Millenia." *Goes off to the bathroom*  
Roan: "OH MY GRANAS! HELP HELP!"  
Mareg: "Something is wrong with Roan."  
Ryudo: "...Apparently."  
Tio: "What is wrong, Roan?"  
Roan: "ITS...ITS...AN UNATTENDED BAG!!"  
Ryudo: "So?"  
Roan: "IT MIGHT BE A BOMB!"  
Ryudo: "Good. Pick it up and carry it around with you until it blows up."  
Roan *Sniff*: Why would you want me to do such a thing?"  
Ryudo: "Because I hate you."  
Tio: "Come now, just leave the bag alone."  
Roan: "But its /following/ meeeee!!"  
Ryudo: "To hell with bombs, put him in the asylum."  
Mareg: "The dog's bark is worse than it's bite."  
Elena (walking back): "Ok, that is definatly better!"  
  
*At the reception desk*  
  
Ryudo: "Here are our tickets, lady."  
(Teenage girl with way too much hot-pink eyemakeup and a mouthful of bubblegum)  
T.G.w.w.t.m.h.p.e.m.u.a.a.m.o.b: "Um *chew* *bubble* *POP* Ok, mister."  
T.G.etc: "But hon, *POP* That dog thing...*loud chew* Aint goin on the plane."  
Elena: "Why can not Mareg go with us?"  
TGETC: "No animals *POP* Allowed on the *chew* Plane, mish.*  
Millenia: "BULL CRAP!"  
TGETC: "No, mish. More like *POP* 'THE RULES!'"  
Millenia: "Why Im gunna..."  
Tio: "Contain yourself, Millena."  
Millenia: "Grrrr..."  
Ryudo: "So we have to leave him behind?"  
TGETC: "*POP* 'fraid so, buddy."  
Roan: "Ok, that is not a big deal. Let's go!"  
Elena: "Good-Bye, Mareg."  
Mareg *sniff*  
Tio: "Do not be sad, Mareg. We shall send you a postcard!"  
  
*On the plane*  
  
Ryudo: "Roan, you get that seat, Tio, you get that one, Elena, that one, Millenia, that one,  
and I'll that this one."  
Millenia: "You do know that didn't make any sense, dontcha?"  
Ryudo: "Who cares. Just sit down, dammit."  
Elena, Tio, and Roan sit down: Roan on the aisle seat, Tio next to him, then Millenia, Elena, and Ryudo.  
  
*During the flight*  
  
Flight Attendant: "Hello! What would you like to drink?"  
Ryudo: "Go away. We didn't call you."  
F.A.: "Sorry, sir."  
*Five minutes later*  
*BING*  
Flight attendent: "You rang, sir?"  
Ryudo: "Um no?"  
Elena: "Sorry, Ma'am, we do not need anything."  
  
*three minutes later*  
*BING*  
F.A.: "You need something, Sir...?"  
Ryudo: "Yes. I NEED FOR YOU TO LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
F.A.: "*Sniff* Sorry sir!"  
  
*seven minutes twenty nine seconds later*  
*BING*  
F.A.: "*Sigh...* Sir...do you need anything...?"  
Ryudo: "No."  
  
*two minutes later*  
*BING*  
F.A.: "You rang...again...?"  
Ryudo: "No..."  
  
*eight minutes later*  
*BI-*  
Millenia: "ROAN! STOP...PRESSING...THE GRANAS DAMN BUTTON!!"  
Roan: "But...but...its /fun/!"  
Roan: "And its /easy/! See?"  
Roan repeatedly presses the 'call' button: *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING*  
*BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING*   
*BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING* *BING*  
F.A: "WHAT DO YOU WANT?!"  
Ryudo/Millenia: "NOTHING!"  
Roan: "I want some roasted peanuts!"  
F.A.: "..." (Hands him a packet of roasted peanuts, then walks away)  
  
*three and a half minutes later*  
Roan reaches up to press the button again  
Millenia grabs his arm: "IF YOU PRESS THAT GRANAS DAMN BUTTON ONE MORE TIME, IM GOING TO RIP  
YOUR DAMN ARM OFF AND THROW YOU OUT OF THE PLANE!!"  
Roan: "No buttons. No buttons."  
  
***  
~End of chapter 5~  
...Ok, well that was interesting. Not very funny, Im afraid...Im having a bad day, and it litterly  
took me ALL day to finish...I worked on it from 1 to 5:30...*sigh*  
I promise the next one will be better...I mean, this is the first day of my SB! I dont wanna be  
stuck here...oh and I got back from like an hour and a half of church, so Im not really all funny  
bunny @.@...Im so sorry you read this. So sorry I made it. Its not worthy...-_-" 


	6. Ax Murderer: Easter Bunny? [chap 6]

~Chapter 7~ *Easter Special!*  
Disclaimer: Ok it's a little late for Easter, but ya know, I just /had/ to...well I didn't /have/ to. The only thing I   
/have/ to do is make fun of this thing from my church. (No offense if you are of a different religion, or don't have a religion,  
Im not trying to make fun of that stuff)  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
*Begins: Ryudo, Roan, Skye and Tio watching TV. TV...TV...@.@*  
  
Ryudo flips channels: "No...No...No...No...No...No...Church? On TV? What is the world coming to..."  
Elena: "You should go to church, Ryudo."  
Ryudo: "Damn church."  
Elena: "Ryudo! That is so disrespectful!"  
Ryudo: "Disrespectful to /what/! Your god is dead!"  
Elena: "Then we will go to a different church. It does not matter; it's Easter, and we /have/ to!"  
Roan: "Easter? It's Easter already?!"  
Millenia: "Yea! The wonderful holiday when Elena cooks the Easter Bunny and we all sit around and watch football!"  
Roan: "C...C...Co...Cook the Easter Bunny?!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!"  
Skye *Glaring at Millenia*: "Now look what you've done. Roan, let's go have an Easter egg hunt."  
Roan: *sniff* "Y-you mean it?"  
Skye: "Yes..."  
Millenia mutters under her breath: "Dumbass..."  
  
*Cuts to back yard for Roan's Easter egg hunt*  
  
Roan: "WEEEEEEE WEEEEEEE WEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!"  
Ryudo: "He...really gets too damned worked up about this..."  
Elena: "At least he is having fun."  
Mareg: "The pillow does not stuff itself."  
Tio: "What?"  
Millenia: "Tio! I didn't even realize you were here!"  
Tio: "Yes...I tend to be one of the lesser-used characters in his ficcy...*sniff*"  
Millenia: "K..."  
Skye perches on Ryudo's shoulder: "Roan, go find the Easter eggs the Easter Bunny hid."  
Ryudo brushes Skey off his should: "Skye get the hell off. You'll get bird funk on my new shirt."  
Elena: "Bird funk?"  
Ryudo: "..."  
Roan: "Weeee!!!!"  
Roan then runs off in the other direction  
Ryudo: "K...Skye what's in these damn things anways?"  
Skye: "Dunno. I was late for a meeting and I let Millenia and Elena put the items in the eggs."  
Elena: "I put in sugarless candy! Candy is bad for your teeth!"  
Millenia: "Heh..."  
Ryudo: "....."  
Ryudo grabs one of the eggs and opens it, revealing a piece of gum  
Ryudo: "Bubblegum?"  
Tio cuts the bubblegum in half to reveal a razor blade in the middle  
Elena: "Millenia you...you fiend! What are you trying to do? Kill Roan?"  
Millenia: "Basically."  
Tio: "Is not it time to go to church?"  
Elena: "That is right, we do not want to be late!"  
  
*Cuts to chuch, with only about fifty people there*  
  
Dude-that's-not-really-a-preist-and-is-filling-in-for-the-real-priest: "Since Father is absent today, I went to blockbuster and..."  
Ryudo: "Where?"  
D.t.n.r.a.p.a.i.f.i.f.t.r.p.: "AHEM. And since I could not find any other more accurate films but this one, we will veiw this movie  
again!"  
Everyone else: **Groan**  
D.t.n.r.a.p.b.i.f.i.f.t.r.p.: "Enjoy!" *Pops the tape in*  
  
(*note* I would make the text in the video funny, but I am just recalling from a real movie we watched in church. And anywayz, I dont   
want to make anyone mad about the religion stuff!)  
~*~*~*~*~Tape~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mary goes to visit the tomb of Jesus; finds He is not there and sees the angels  
Angels: Mary, Jesus is not here. Go and tell the deciples.  
Mary turns around, sees a gardener (really Jesus. What a spiffy disguise :O!)   
Mary: Gardener, sir! Sir! Jesus is risen!  
Gardener: Mary, it is I, Jesus.  
Mary: Teacher!  
Mary and Jesus hug and all the stuff...  
*Back to a little teeny tiny clay house*  
Deciple #1: Jesus is risen! Let us all rejoice!  
Deciple #2 (Heavy British accent): I won't believe it! I shan't believe it 'til I stick mah hand in his wounds!  
Mary: But it is Jesus! Have faith!  
Deciple#2: I refuse to believe it until I have seen with my own eyes!  
Jesus: Then touch my wounds; stick your hand in my side. (**note**: ew...?)  
the deciples, Mary, a couple innocent bystanders, and Jesus all hug and stuff...  
  
~*~*~*~*~Da End~*~*~*~*~ (of the movie)  
Elena: "Who is Jesus?"  
Millenia: "Why would anyone want to stick their hand in someone's side?"  
Tio: "How did Jesus move large boulder?" (There was a large boulder to seal His tomb)  
Ryudo: "Why the hell does 'deciple#2' have a British accent? That was the Middle East."  
Elena: "British?"  
Tio: "Middle East?"  
Ryudo: "What did I just say?"  
Everyone: *Blink...*  
Roan: "I GOT EASTER EGGS."  
Skye: "Shut up."  
  
*Cuts to after church when everyone mills around and talks*  
  
Everyone is in a whole bunched-up crowd with about 20 people surrounding them  
churchgoer#1: What's with your clothes?  
churchgoer#2: What's with your hair?  
CG#3: What's with that thing in your hair? Is it a sock? (To Elena)  
CG#4: How do you get your shirt on? It looks so tight...is it even a shirt? Or is your skin blue?! (To Ryudo)  
CG#5: (To Millenia) Are those rea--  
CG#6: Why do you act like Im not poking you? (To Tio)  
CG#1: No, seriously. What the heck is up with your clothes?  
Ryudo: Get away. Go away. Leave us alone.  
CG#1 to CG#4: Do you think we should take a picture?  
Ryudo: "IM NOT A DAMN TOURIST ATTRACTION!"  
Elena: "Ryudo stop yelling!"  
  
*cuts back to a scene similar to the first*  
(Last scene~ Thought sequence~  
  
Millenia: "Eh..." *Thinks to herself: 'I wonder what happened to Melfice...I haven't seen him for days...'  
Skye: "Tio, change the channel." thinking: 'Change the Granas damn channel...'  
Tio: "I shall change the channel." Thinking: '...change...channel.'  
Elena: "I shall go get dinner started." Thinking: 'I wonder what is wrong with Millenia...She seems so depressed."  
Ryudo: "Let's have the Easter Bunny for dinner!" thinking: 'Easter...Bunny...Easter...Bunny...Yummy.'  
Roan: "NOOOOOOO!" thinking: 'Not the Easter bunny!! ;.;!!!!'  
  
*************************************************************  
Was that really what they were thinking? No. The real thoughts were too...um...AHEM...well most of them.   
This was a short chapter. o.o I was bored. *sigh* This ficcy used to actually be good @.@ -_- 


	7. Chinese Fire Ball?! [chap 7]

~Chinese Fireball?~  
  
Disclaimer-I don't own Grandia II. If I did, it wouldn't have been the same. And it wouldnt have been rated a mere 'Teen' ^.~  
But the Chinese Fireball thing is sadly a true thing that happened to me about two years ago. *sniff* it was scary. Very scary. and Funny ^^  
And so is the getting hit by a car and stuff, but it wasn't me, it was this guy in my class ^^'  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*Begins, as always because if it was ended, I wouldnt have written that much, with eveybody in a car ^^ and don't ask me where they got the car. Im still working on that ^^"  
  
Elena: Did we actually go anywhere on that plane?   
Tio: Now that you mention it...I can't even remember!  
Millinia: ...Remember? We got kicked off the plane after I tied Roan to the wing.  
Elena: Oh...But where were we going to go anyway?  
Ryudo: Only Granas knows...Didn't we just hop on a random plane?  
Elena: Can't get much more random than that.  
Mareg: A basket will not contain a foot.  
Tio: What?  
Roan: Let's have a Chinese Fire Drill!  
Elena: Chinese what now?  
Ryudo: A Chinese fire drill? Now?  
Roan: Yeah!  
Elena: What?!  
Millenia: Yeah, I'm bored enough.  
Elena: What??? What did you say?  
Ryudo (Driving): Chinese Fire drill!!!!  
*Everyone 'cept Elena proceed to get out of the car and run around like crazed maniacs ^^*  
Elena: WHAT ON EARTH IS GOING ON?!  
Millenia: It's a Chinese fire drill! You're supposed to get out of the car and run around it, then get back in!  
Elena: A Chinese fire ball?! IF THERE'S A FIRE BALL OUT THERE, IM NOT GETTING OUT OF THE CAR AND YOU CAN NOT MAKE ME!  
everyone: *facepault*  
Elena: What?  
  
~*~  
  
Roan: Guess what. You can't make fun of me anymore.  
Ryudo: Why's that?  
Elena: Restraining order? What?  
Roan: I was riding my bicycle, and this person tried to run me over--  
Millenia: Ah damn, I missed?   
Roan: AHEM. And they hit me, and I ran into a bicycle rack, and hit my head!  
Tio: And that makes it so we can not make fun of you how?  
Roan: 'Cause Im SMARTER!! It gave me this huge lump on the back of my head!  
Elena: Just because you had a lump on the back of your head does not mean it was extra brain, Roan...  
Roan: Yeah? SO?! Well...um...I can do something you can't!  
Tio: And what's that?  
Roan: Getting hit gave me the ability...to breathe under water!!!  
Millenia: Damn now we can't drown him!  
Ryudo: Yeah, there goes plan B...  
Roan: Shut up!  
Mareg: The chipmunk can not contain the rage.  
Tio: Are you talking about Roan being mad?  
Mareg: Maybe..................................  
*DING DING DING* (Insert Jeopardy song here)  
Tio: NO NO NO NO!!!!! NOT THE...THING! NO!! YOU...  
Host: Look who's baaaaack!!!!!!!!!  
Tio: If I hook you up with a dating service, and promise never to figure out one of Mareg's phrases again, will you GO AWAY?  
Host: Yes!!!!!  
Tio: Here! (Hands him a card)  
Host: Thank you!!!! And Thank You again!!!!!!!! (Leaves)  
everyone: *Sigh*  
  
~*~  
  
Wow, what was that, the shortest chapter in the history of the world? I'm so proud ^^!! 


	8. Behold the Randomness! Another Trip to ...

Chapter 8! (Whew, took long enough!)  
Normal crap: This one took a few months lolies. I dont have a plot, or an idea for this one. Randomness ahead!  
  
~*~  
  
-Everyone, naturally, is sitting around doing normal people things! Wow!-  
Roan: Wow! The author finally decided to make another chapter!  
Rai: Are you calling me lazy?!   
Roan: Yes! And exceedingly so!  
Rai: You do know I can kill you off in this fic, comprehend?  
Roan: Yes ma'am.  
Millenia: Roan, stop being such an idiot.  
Ryudo: You're the one who insisted bringing him along, Millenia.  
Millenia: Only because we needed to, for the plot of the game.  
Ryudo: Geez, what a point.  
-Elena walks in, carrying toast- (A/N: Carrying the toast thing over from the rl/Tenchi crossover, needed to imbed it into a character, so I chose Elena ^^;)  
Tio: Toast...?  
Elena: What about it?  
Tio: Why do you have toast?  
Elena: ...I do not know. But we're out of bread. We need to go back to the store!  
-Everyone. Except Tio and Mareg. In the car. (A/N: I don't like Tio or Mareg K That's why I like to leave them out, or make them go away.)  
Elena: Where is Mareg?  
Millenia: I said if he came along, he would end up in the meat locker.  
Ryudo: Harsh.  
-In store-  
Elena: Millenia, what kind of bread did we have?  
Millenia: Dunno. Maybe if we look, we'll recognize it.  
Elena: Okay. Ryudo, Roan, pick out some zucchini for tonight. I have all the ingredients except that.  
Roan: Ok.  
-Elena and Millenia walk to bread isle (this looks mighty familiar!)-  
-Roan and Ryudo walk to vege-isle (not so familiar.)-  
Roan: Speaking of zucchini... You know, there's something that's been bothering me.  
Ryudo: Speaking of zucchini? We aren't talking about it, dumbass.   
Roan: Well, I had to start the sentence somehow. Aren't you going to ask me what's been bothering me?  
Ryudo: No. I really don't care, plus, it would sound gay if I did.  
Roan: Good point... Anyway, whether you care or not, the thing is--  
Ryudo: Really, I don't care. So shut up.  
Roan: Dammit, Ryudo! Let me finish the sente--  
Ryudo: No.  
Roan: Ryudo, when you and Elena... You know... did you--  
Ryudo: Where the hell is this going?  
Roan: Did you use your sword?  
Ryudo: What the hell?  
Roan: Did you?  
Ryudo: Why the hell were you thinking about that? You sick little bastard!  
Rai: Uh... The National Fanfiction Association for Politically Correct Representation and Sexual Content Guild's "Guide to Making Fanfiction for Everyone" pamphlet said I had to put some sexual reference in every chapter so every type of reader would find it appealing. I swear!  
Ryudo: Right...   
-Elena and Millenia come back-  
Elena: We found the right bread, I believe.  
Millenia: Did you guys pick out the vegetable, or was that too hard for you idiots?  
Ryudo: Oh shit... *picks up a random zucchini* Yeah I got your damn vegetable.  
Roan: *whispers to Millenia what he asked Ryudo*  
Millenia: Did you think I would find that funny or something? You're a sick little kid. I'm taking you to therapy!  
Roan: Ah... Wrong person. *Whispers to Elena*  
Elena: Um... That sounds painful. Actually...  
Ryudo: Elena... No. *Hits Roan over the head*  
Elena: Kay... Well, now that we have the bread, let's go.  
Millenia: Sounds good. *Drags Roan by the ear out of the store*  
-Everyone gets home-  
Millenia: What the hell is going on?  
Tio: Mareg is trying to eat Skye again.  
Ryudo: Where the hell is Skye?  
Tio: Skye flew off, and I gave Mareg a plush replica of him.   
Elena: Then where is it?  
Tio: He ate it...  
Mareg: *Burp*  
  
~Um. The end. ~  
  
If you want another chapter, post a review saying so, or I shall torture the silent people who want another chapter by not making another for a few months again. Muahahahaha. 


	9. Zoo? Z-O-O? Let's sc... -Whack-

Chapter 9. Yes, I did yet another chapter.   
Disclaimer: Do I own G2? Sure. If you have a problem with it, then sue me.  
  
~*~  
  
Roan: Wow. Another chapter? One within a week of another? I'm certainly impressed.  
Rai: Shut up. Do you keep forgetting that I can kill you off?  
Roan: You would not really kill me off, now would you?  
Rai: Don't push me, boy.  
Roan: Anyway--  
Elena: Eek! A spider!  
Ryudo: Roan, were you talking to the author again?  
Roan: Yeah.... A spider?? EEK!  
Millenia: Oooh! A mottled spider? It's been a long time since a battle.  
Elena: Well, it's brown, but it is only about an inch ta...  
-Battle sequence begins-  
-Attack! music-  
Ryudo: Weee...  
Elena: Seriously, it is a house spider! We do not need to battle, just get a fly swat--  
-Everyone else is so battle-deprived, they are completely absorbed in 'fighting' a house spider-  
Elena: Um...  
Ryudo: Tensekin slash! (A/N: I know I spelled that wrong. Adds to the tackiness.)  
Spider: X_x  
Roan: Damn it, Ryudo! You killed it in one hit!   
Ryudo: (Too absorbed to listen to Roan) You're going to have to practice if you wanna beat me!  
Millenia: Look! He, he put his sword down!  
Ryudo: -Still posing-  
Roan: -Grabs sword-  
Ryudo: Hey! What the-- Give that back! -Whacks Roan over the head-  
Roan: -Falls. Drops sword.-  
Millenia: -Punches Ryudo-  
Roan: -Gets up, grabs sword again, runs.- Woo hoo! I got his sword! I got his sword!  
Elena: What on earth are you two doing?  
Ryudo: Ouch! -Punches Millenia-  
Millenia: -Kicks Ryudo-  
Roan: -Still running- Millenia, take a picture.  
Millenia: Good idea. -Takes picture of Ryudo with no sword- This is gonna sell for hundreds on E-bay!  
Ryudo: What the hell? -Tackles Roan.-  
Elena: Are not there other pictures of Ryudo with no sword?  
Millenia: Nuh uh. This is the ooonly one!  
Elena: Actually--  
Ryudo: -Beating the crap out of Roan- Shut up, Elena.  
Elena: Ryudo! You're going to kill him!  
Ryudo: I know. -Punches Roan-  
Roan: X_x  
Millenia: Ryudo, get off the boy.  
Ryudo: Nuh uh. -Punches Roan again-  
Millenia: It's just a damn sword, Ryudo!  
Ryudo: ...-Mimics Millenia: "It's just a damn kid, Millenia!!"  
Millenia: Ryudo!  
Elena: Ryudo, leave Roan alone!  
Ryudo: Fine. -Punches Roan again- He'll live to see another day.  
Roan: -Cough-  
Ryudo: -Glares at Roan-  
Elena: So, what are we going to do today?  
Millenia: Shopping!  
Ryudo: We shop waaaay too much. What if we run out of money? Whatcha gonna do then?  
Millenia: We aren't going to run out of money! We pay for everything with Rai's credit card.  
Roan: Charge it.  
Elena: The shopping this is getting old... And it would probably bore the readers if we go shopping in every—  
Roan: Wha?  
Elena: Huh?  
Millenia: Never mind...  
Elena: Ok, how about... We... um... Ooh, let's go to a zoo!  
Ryudo: What the hell is a zoo?  
Millenia: It's a place you go to see animals.  
Roan: Oooh, so we're going to visit Ryudo's relatives?  
Ryudo/Rai: Roan, don't push it.  
Roan: Ok ok...  
Ryudo: Animals? Does this mean we get to kill stuff??  
Millenia: No. Animals to look at, not kill.  
Ryudo: Then what the hell is the point of that?  
Elena: It's um... Fun?  
Ryudo: Looking at animals IS NOT FUN! I wanna kill stuff! Killing animals IS FUN. Looking; NOT FUN. Killing; FUN!   
Elena: Fine. Then we'll buy you a souvenir stuffed animal, and you can kill that.  
Ryudo: Huh? Ok. As long as I get to kill somethin'.  
Elena/Millenia/Roan: -Sigh-  
Millenia: Ah, is Mareg goin'? He might like it. He's half... something animal.  
Roan: Nah, he'd probably complain about the "smells."  
Elena: How about Ti...  
Rai: No. I refuse to include Mareg or Tio in this chapter. 'Cause I hate 'em!  
Roan: But but wasn't this supposed to be a Ryudo/Elena, Millenia/Melfice, and and Roan/Tio fic???  
Rai: Ah, two outta three ain't bad.   
Roan: BUT...   
Rai: Hey, I made you a pimp. Pimps don't deserve to have girl friends.   
Roan: B...BUT...  
Rai: ENOUGH! Get on with it.  
Millenia: Where is Melfice, anyway?  
Rai: ... Um... He's on vacation. -Whispers: Oh crap, I forgot about Melfice o.o; Sorry Melfice fans (ahaha.. Just kidding.)-  
Elena: Can we go to the zoo now?  
Ryudo: Hey, she said this was a Ryudo/Elena fic! Why should we waste our time at the zoo? -Puts arm around Elena-  
Elena: -sigh-  
Rai: Not in this chapter, you don't! -smacks Ryudo's hand-  
Ryudo: Ouch.   
Millenia: Oh crap, I forgot. I kinda... Um... Geez how should I put this... I kinda wrecked the car.  
Roan: We had a car?  
Millenia: Well, if we didn't, then what did I wreck?  
Roan: Um...  
Elena: Oh fine! Then let's not go to the zoo.  
Roan: But I wanna see the animals.  
Ryudo: Shut up, Roan.  
Millenia: Ah, my bad...  
Roan: BUT I WANNA SEE THE ANIMALS!  
Ryudo: ROAN. SHUT. UP!  
Roan: Ryudo, don't tell me to shut up! You just don't wanna go 'cause you wanna stay home and sc-  
Ryudo: -Punches Roan.-  
Elena: Oh my...   
Millenia: End. -Grumble-  
  
~*~  
  
  
  
Awww, no zoo? 


End file.
